Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is used in many devises such as watches, calculators, home appliances, measuring devices, automotive instrument and control panels, word processors, electrical organizers, printers, computers, televisions, and the like.
Some liquid crystal display types include: a TN (twisted nematic), a STN (super twisted nematic), a DS (dynamic optical scattering), a GH (guest-host), an IPS (in-plane switching), an OCB (optically compensated birefringence), an ECB (electrically controlled birefringence), a VA (vertical alignment), a CSH (color super homeotropic), a FLC (ferroelectric liquid crystal), or the like. Traditionally, liquid crystal displays used a static drive technique, but now liquid crystal displays use a multiplex drive technique. Some types of multiplex drive liquid crystal displays include a simple matrix type and an active matrix (AM) type. AM type displays driven by TFT (thin film transistor), TFD (thin film diode), or the like have become mainstream.
In displays, an IPS, ECB, VA, CSH type, or the like are characterized by using a liquid crystal material having negative dielectric anisotropy (AO, which is different from a TN or STN type. Among these, a display element requiring a wide viewing angle may use a VA type liquid crystal display with AM driving.
A liquid crystal material used in a liquid crystal display such as a VA type requires low voltage driving, a high-speed response, and a broad operating temperature range. That is, negative dielectric anisotropy, a high absolute value, low viscosity, and high nematic phase-isotropic liquid phase transition temperature (Tni) are required. Further, in a setting of (Δn*d), which is the product of refractive anisotropy (Δn) and a cell gap (d), the refractive anisotropy of a liquid crystal material must be adjusted depending on the cell gap to obtain an appropriate range.
The cell gap of a display may be reduced in order to realize a high-speed response in a liquid crystal display, but there is a limitation in reducing a cell gap. A liquid crystal composition having predetermined physical properties may improve the response speed without changing the cell gap. Because a high-speed response is critical to a display outputting a 3D image, the physical properties of a liquid crystal composition are very important.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.